Family Complex
by AlmightyHero
Summary: Tak selamanya enak bisa punya keluarga yang isinya orang-orang sempurna, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Arthur. Ia ingin memiliki kelebihan seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Mengapa demikian? Baca sendiri *author dilempar ke jurang*


A/N: Ahahahaha! Akhirnya saya kembali lagi untuk menulis fic APH di fandom tercinta ini! Karena saya sudah bosan membuat fic yang begitu-begitu saja, jadinya sekarang saya mau membuat fic yang berbeda dari yang biasa saya buat. Tapi, karakter utama cerita ini lagi-lagi England 'Igirisu'aka Arthur Kirkland (author pundung di pojokan). Pokoknya tenang aja, lain kali saya akan membuat fic tentang Alfred dan tokoh APH lainnya!!! Oke semua... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oi, Himaruya sensei, ijinkan saya untuk memiliki APH! *dibakar Himaruya sensei*

Warning: OOCness, gaje, abal, gak nyambung, dan yang lain sebagainya.

**Family Complex**

-

Bagi semua orang, pasti menyenangkan bisa mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang di mana isinya adalah orang-orang yang mengagumkan, cantik dan tampan. Bagi semua orang, pasti akan membanggakan sekali bila mempunyai keluarga yang terlihat sempurna di mata semua orang. Pasti begitu.

Hanya saja hal ini berbeda bagi Arthur Kirkland Braginsky, seorang anak laki-laki dari keluarga besar Braginsky. Baginya, mempunyai sebuah keluarga di mana isinya orang-orang cantik dan tampan, merupakan sebuah masalah baginya.

Di keluarganya, kakeknya, Ivan Braginsky, adalah seorang pria berumur lebih dari setengah abad dan berpangkat jenderal di sebuah angkatan militer. Namun karena tubuhnya yang tinggi besar dan juga wajahnya berkesan kekanak-kanakan, membuat semua orang mengira kakeknya tersebut masih berusia 20 tahun-an. Neneknya, Wang Yao Braginsky, adalah seorang wanita (in this case China itu cewek) paruh baya yang memiliki wajah bak gadis belia berusia 17 tahun. Ayahnya, Roderich Edelstein Braginsky, seorang pemain musik terkenal. Beliau sering dikira sebagai kakak laki-laki Arthur. Lalu, ibu Arthur, Elizabeta Hedervary Braginsky, adalah seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki body *piip*, membuatnya sering dikira sebagai adik perempuan Arthur.

Kemudian ada kakak laki-laki Arthur, Ludwig Beilschmidt Braginsky, merupakan pria bertubuh kekar yang sering dikelilingi banyak wanita di sekolahnya. Francis Bonnefoy Braginsky, kakak kedua Arthur, memiliki wajah tampan dan elegan (author muntah darah). Kakak laki-laki Arthur yang ketiga, Kiku Honda Braginsky, merupakan pria serius yang memiliki wajah cukup manis. Lalu kakak perempuan Arthur, Feliciano Vargas Braginsky (Italy juga cewek dalam cerita ini), merupakan seorang gadis aneh yang memiliki wajah imut, membuat semua laki-laki tergila-gila padanya. Yang terakhir, adik laki-laki Arthur, Alfred F. Jones Braginsky dan Matthew Willams, yang merupakan kembar identik. Alferd adalah seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang memiliki gaya keren bak model, badannya yang tinggi sering membuat semua orang mengiranya adalah kakak laki-laki Arthur. Matthew juga memakai kacamata seperti halnya Alfred, wajah mereka pun sama, hanya saja Matthew lebih pemalu.

Hanya Arthur saja yang berbeda dari anggota keluarganya yang lain. Hanya ia sendiri yang tidak memiliki kelebihan dalam penampilan, yang dimilikinya hanyalah kejeniusan ayahnya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang diharapkannya. Ia ingin memliki wajah tampan seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain. Karena, apabila ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, ia tidak akan merasa minder apabila bersandingan dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain dan juga ia tidak perlu merasa tersisihkan.

Pada suatu pagi, seperti biasanya, keluarga Braginsky bersiap-siap menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing pada hari itu.

"Semuanya, sarapan sudah siap~," seru Elizabeta, ibunda Arthur, sambil setengah berteriak.

Semua anggota keluarga yang lainnya segera keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan.

"Apa sarapan hari ini?" tanya Kiku pada ibunya sambil membereskan isi tasnya.

"Hari ini giliran pancake. Matty meminta ibu untuk membuatnya," jawab Elizabeta pada anaknya.

Ivan, Roderich, Yao, Ludwig, Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, Alfred, dan Arthur saling berpandangan. Wajah mereka sama-sama kebingungan. _Siapa itu Mattie? Apa mereka punya satu anggota keluarga lagi yang bernama Matty? _Matthew alias Matty yang merasa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan, pundung di pojokan.

Move along. Pagi itu, keluarga Braginsky menghabiskan sarapan bersama-sama. Mereka saling berbagi cerita selama acara sarapan berlangsung. Arthur sesungguhnya juga menikmatinya, karena hanya pada saat itu ia merasa bisa masuk ke dalam lingkungan keluarganya yang spesial. Hanya saja, masih ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya. Ia merasa keberadaannya jadi berbeda di keluarganya. Ia risih bila mengingat hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat biasa dan sederhana, tak ada kelebihan lainnya.

"Oi Arthur, kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu?" suara Alfred, adik laki-lakinya yang paling muda membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," jawab Arthur pelan.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja, ya?" Alfred langsung saja mengambil sepiring pancake milik Arthur.

Elizabeta memukulnya dengan frying pan 'sakti'nya, "Al, kembalikan jatah sarapan kakakmu! Kenapa kau tidak tahu malu begitu sih, mengambil jatah sarapan orang lain," omel Elizabeta pada anak bungsunya. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Arthur, "Artie, ini sarapan milikmu. Habiskan, masa kamu sarapan hanya sedikit sekali..."

Arthur hanya menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah kenyang, nanti kalau aku lapar 'kan bisa beli makanan di sekolah."

Seluruh anggota keluarganya menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aiyah, Arthur, makanlah dulu. Nanti bisa-bisa kau sakit, aru," nasihat neneknya, Yao.

Arthur hanya tersenyum sambil mengambil tasnya, "Tidak apa. Aku duluan, ya, Bu, Ayah."

Elizabeta dan Roderich hanya mengangguk. Anak mereka yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Mereka melepaskan kepergian anak mereka dengan ikhlas (mirip orang meninggal, ya). Tetapi Ludwig, Francis, Kiku, dan Feliciano menghentikannya.

"Kalau Arthur pergi," kata Ludwig, "Aku juga mau pergi dulu. Sudah tugasku sebagai seorang kakak menjaga adiknya."

"Ve~, aku juga, aku mau berangkat dulu bersama Arthur dan Ludwig~," sahut Feliciano sambil memeluk Arthur.

"Hei, tidak usah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, kalian jangan memaksakan diri begitu," Arthur merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, tak apa Artie, jangan malu-malu begitu," ujar Francis, "Ini adalah bukti cinta kami," langsung saja ia ikut-ikutan memeluk Arthur, yang diakhiri dengan tendangan Arthur ke bagian bawah perutnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, Nenek, kami berangkat dulu, ya," kata Kiku sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu mereka segera bergegas keluar, berangkat menuju ke sekolah masing-masing. Di belakang mereka ternyata Alfred dan sesosok bayangan; yang tak lain adalah Matthew, sedang mengikuti mereka. Alfred dan Matthew juga tak ingin ketinggalan sekolah.

Tetapi, sebenarnya Arthur sendiri tidak ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dengan para saudara-saudaranya. Ia ingin saja menolak mereka untuk berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama mereka, tapi ia merasa tak enak untuk mengatakannya. Ia tidak ingin berjalan di hadapan umum bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain karena...

"Hei lihat..."

Arthur mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. _Oh, jangan lagi..._

"Hei, mereka itu anak-anak keluarga Braginsky 'kan?" bisik seseorang yang ternyata adalah tetangga sebelah keluarga Braginsky, yang ternyata adalah orang Spanyol, Antonio.

"Ah, keluarga Braginsky yang itu? Anak-anak mereka juga cantik dan tampan-tampan semua, ya. Wajar saja, orang tua mereka masih muda-muda, bahkan kakek dan nenek mereka, Pak Braginsky dan istrinya masih terlihat muda. Padahal usia mereka sudah cukup tua. Ah, aku juga ingin punya anak laki-laki seperti Kiku," balas seorang tetangga lainnya, Heracles yang tak lain adalah orang Yunani.

"Aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan seperti Feliciano, dia manis dan imut sekali. Atau kalau boleh anak laki-laki seperti Alfred dan saudara kembarnya, Matthew. Aku jadi iri. Anak-anakku tidak ada yang se-awasome diriku," celetuk Gilbert narsis.

Arthur mengamati mereka dari jauh. Ia sangat tak senang apabila tetangganya yang lain mulai membicarakan tentang keluarganya. Karena ia merasa para tetangganya seolah-olah membandingkan dirinya dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Arthur tahu hal itu. Bahkan, ia sering mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya mengatakan bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang berbeda dari para anggota keluarga lainnya.

-

Di sekolahnya, Arthur hanya bisa mendesah panjang. Ia masih memikirkan soal keluarganya.

"Oi, Arthur!" sapa seorang teman dekat Arthur di sekolahnya, Vash, "Kenapa kau keliatan murung begitu?"

Arthur menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu, "Oh, Vash. Tidak, aku sedang tidak murung," dusta Arthur sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Tapi wajahmu kelihatan sedih begitu," kata salah seorang teman Arthur yang lainnya, Lovino.

"Rasanya aneh bila melihatmu sedang sedih. Padahal kau ini punya nilai yang sempurna, kehidupan yang sempurna, bahkan keluarga yang sempurna," sambung Vash sambil duduk di samping Arthur.

"Soal percintaan, ya? Apa mungkin kau ditolak cewek lalu patah hati?" canda Lovino, yang langsung kena omel Vash, karena baginya tak masuk akal kalau Arthur sampai jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Jadi, kau kenapa, Arthur?" tanya Vash pada sahabatnya itu.

Arthur hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku hanya... memikirkan soal keluargaku... kalian tahu 'kan, soal keluargaku?"

Vash dan Lovino sama-sama kaget mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Arthur. Mereka saling berpandangan heran.

"Keluargamu yang sempurna itu? Tentu saja kami tahu! Mereka semua itu terdiri dari kakek dan nenekmu yang seperti orang-orang berusia 20 tahunan, ayahmu yang bisa dibilang keren seperti seorang kakak, ibumu yang cantik dan berbody bagus, Kak Ludwig yang macho, Kak Francis yang wajahnya cukup tampan, Kak Kiku yang berwajah manis, Kak Feliciano yang imut dan cantik, juga kedua adik kembarmu yang berbadan tinggi seperti seorang model, Alfred dan- siapa pun itu... memangnya apa masalahmu? Bukankah kau beruntung bisa punya keluarga seperti itu? Aku saja ingin memiliki keluarga seperti itu," Lovino menatap Arthur dengan tatapan heran.

"Bahkan setiap hari kulihat keluargamu seperti tak ada masalah sama sekali. Aku tak mengerti cara berpikirmu," Vash melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

Arthur tertunduk lemas, "Karena itu... Karena mereka semua berwajah sempurna, aku merasa seperti disisihkan... Kalian sendiri menyadarinya 'kan? Hanya aku saja yang berbeda dari mereka semua. Wajahku tidak tampan ataupun manis seperti mereka...," ujar Arthur lirih.

Vash dan Lovino bertambah heran.

"Memang, sih, wajahmu terlihat berbeda dari mereka. Tapi kurasa itu tidak masalah. Aku saja, penampilan maupun prestasiku jelek," kata Vash.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan soal ini pada keluargamu? Mungkin lebih baik kau menceritakan soal ini pada keluargamu," saran Lovino.

Arthur mengangguk.

-

Sepulang sekolahnya, Arthur segera bergegas menuju ke rumahnya. Malam ini kakeknya, Ivan, akan mentraktir mereka sekeluarga untuk makan di restoran keluarga. _Yang telat pulang akan ditinggal di rumah sendirian. Tidak boleh ikut makan malam bersama_, begitu kata Ivan. Arthur merasa heran dengan kakeknya itu. Terkadang kakeknya itu sangat baik padanya, tapi ada kalanya ia terlihat menyeramkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, ternyata seluruh anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul.

"Arthur, untungnya kau tidak telat pulang," kata Roderich pada Arthur saat ia melihat anaknya baru saja pulang.

"Maaf, Ayah, aku ada kegiatan ekskul."

"Tak apa. Cepatlah, ganti bajumu. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Kakekmu bisa marah nanti kalau kita berangkat terlalu malam."

Arthur mematuhi perintah ayahnya dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya, berganti baju. Tapi entah kenapa, ia jadi malas untuk pergi ke restoran keluarga bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Ia sudah tahu, pasti keluarganya akan jadi pusat perhatian, kecuali dirinya. Meskipun begitu, Arthur tak mau kalau sampai melewatkan malam istimewa ini bersama dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Tak lama kemudian, keluarga Braginsky pun pergi ke restoran. Sesampainya di sana, mereka segera memesan tempat.

"Aku pesan hamburger, ya, Kek," pinta Alfred pada kakeknya begitu mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Aku mau pancake lagi," Matthew ikut-ikutan merengek pada kakeknya.

"Tadi pagi 'kan kau sudah makan pancake, Matty... Masa mau makan pancake lagi?" Elizabeta menatap anaknya dengan tatapan bingung. Matthew mulai merajuk pada ibunya.

Sedangkan anggota keluarga yang lainnya saling menatap satu sama lain, heran. _Siapa itu Matty?_

"Da. Baiklah semuanya," kata Ivan sambil tersenyum, "Pilihlah makanan yang kalian suka. Biar aku yang bayar," perkataannya langsung disambut dengan meriah oleh para anggota keluarga yang lain. Cuma Arthur sendiri yang diam, menanggapi perkataan kakeknya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Artie?" tanya Elizabeta pada anaknya.

"Apa pun boleh," jawab Arthur singkat sambil memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

Lalu ia mulai mendengar suara riuh orang-orang dari sekitar. Rupanya mereka yang terpana akan kehadiran keluarga Braginsky mulai membicarakan tentang keluarganya.

"Hei, lihat sekumpulan orang di sana," kata seorang pengunjung berbisik, "Mereka semua tampan dan cantik... Siapa, ya mereka semua?"

"Apa mereka artis? Tapi belum pernah kulihat di TV," seorang pengunjung lainnya ikut berbisik.

"Tapi kasihan satu orang itu, yang ada di barisan paling belakang. Dia kelihatan biasa, terlalu sederhana. Kasihan, ya, jadi seperti disisihkan..."

Arthur yang mendengar semua perkataan itu, merasa sangat sedih. Ia langsung berlari ke luar restoran.

"Lho? Arthur??" Ludwig kaget melihat adiknya berlari keluar restoran. Ia langsung saja mengejar adiknya.

"Arthur kenapa?" Kiku dan Feliciano ikut-ikutan bingung melihat sikap adiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja dia!" Francis langsung menerobos keluar restoran. Alfred dan Matthew mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ivan, Yao, Roderich dan Elizabeta yang juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, memutuskan untuk ikut mengejar Arthur.

"Arthur!!! Berhenti!!!" seru Ludwig.

Arthur berhenti berlari.

"Kau kenapa tiba-tiba kau berlari begitu?" tanya Feliciano bingung sambil menghampiri adiknya.

"Jangan dekati aku!!!" teriak Arthur, menjauhi kakak perempuannya.

"Ve?" Feliciano mulai heran dengan sikap adiknya.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, Arthur? Kenapa tiba-tiba berlari keluar? Kau sedang ada masalah? Kalau sedang ada masalah, ceritakan pada kami," kata Kiku.

"Artie...," Elizabeta yang baru datang terlihat cemas.

"Seharusnya...," kata Arthur, "Seharusnya aku menghilang saja dari dunia ini... aku tak pantas berada di dalam keluarga ini... Cuma aku saja yang berbeda di keluarga ini... Aku sedih sekali..."

Seluruh anggota yang lainnya kaget mendengar perkataan Arthur. Mereka menatap Arthur dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu Elizabeta mulai menangis.

"Ka-Kalau Artie bilang begitu...," isak Elizabeta, "Maaf ya Artie, ini salah ibu... Ibu yang salah melahirkan Artie dengan wajah yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan Artie... Selama ini ibu tidak menyadarinya... Maafkan ibu Artie..." tangis Elizabeta pun mulai pecah. Anggota keluarga yang lainnya mulai panik, terutama Arthur, ia malah merasa bersalah telah membuat ibunya menangis. Sedangkan Roderich berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Bukan ibu yang salah," bela Francis, menyangkal perkataan ibunya, "Yang salah itu ayah. Seharusnya pada malam pada saat di mana ayah dan ibu mem-" belum sempat Francis bicara, Ludwig memukul kepala adiknya.

"Jangan bicara hal seperti itu di depan Matthew dan Alfred, aru!!!" seru Yao sambil menutup kedua telinga Matthew, sedangkan Ivan menutup kedua telinga Alfred.

Ludwig berjalan mendekati adiknya, "Jadi, Arthur... Maksudmu... Kau membenci kami semua? Begitu?" tanya Ludwig, menunjukkan wajahnya apabila sedang marah.

Arthur langsung menggeleng, "Bu-bukan begitu, aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua... hanya saja, aku hanya merasa tak pantas berada di dalam keluarga ini... soalnya, aku saja yang berbeda di keluarga ini... Aku tahu, semua orang selalu membicarakanku apabila aku bersama kalian. Aku..."

"Kalau kau memang menyayangi kami, seharusnya jangan kau pikirkan ucapan orang-orang egois itu, Arthur!!!" seru Ludwig pada adiknya, "Bukankah tak masalah kalau kau berbeda, jika kami semua menyayangimu, bukankah begitu, Arthur?"

Arthur terdiam mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Ia mulai menangis. Para anggota keluarganya yang lain mengerubunginya dan memeluknya. Tangisan Arthur bertambah kencang. Rupanya, ia tak menyadari betapa besarnya kasih sayang keluarganya pada dirinya.

"Maaf semuanya....," isak Arthur sambil mengusap air matanya, "Ternyata aku ini egois..."

Roderich meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Arthur, "Tak apa Arthur. Ayah bisa mengerti... sekarang, ubahlah cara berpikirmu."

Arthur mengangguk. Lalu kedua adiknya menghampirinya sambil beruraian air mata.

"Kami juga menyayangi Arthur, jadi, jangan managis lagi...," kata Matthew, memeluk kakaknya, "Bahkan aku menyayangi Arthur lebih adri siapa pun di keluarga ini..."

"Aku juga..." ujar Alfred.

Arthur memeluk kedua adiknya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia merasa bingung, _rasanya ia hanya punya satu orang adik... Ah, lupakan._

Sekarang ia tak mempedulikan lagi soal penampilannya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah bagaimana besarnya cinta keluarganya pada dirinya. Ia juga, mulai saat ini ia bertekad tidak akan lagi memikirkan ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Tapi," jeda menghentikan lamunan Arthur.

"Eh?" Arthur menoleh ke arah kakeknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jadi orang tampan atau cantik itu juga menyenangkan, da," kata Ivan sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga... Setiap hari aku diberi diskon apabila pergi belanja...," celetuk Elizabeta.

"Setiap hari dapat coklat gratis dari para penggemarku," perkataan Roderich yang satu ini membuat Elizabeta langsung memukulnya dengan frying pan yang kebetulan dibawanya dari rumah.

"Kalau kami, kami bisa dapat cemilan gratis!" seru si kembar Alfred dan Matthew.

"Nenek selalu dapat makanan gratis kalau berkunjung ke kedai, aru," ujar Yao, ikut-ikutan menanggapi.

"Lalu, lalu, aku selalu dilayani oleh para fansku~," Feliciano tersenyum senang.

"Selalu dapat kiriman hadiah dari fans rahasia..." celetuk Kiku sembari melipat kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

"Tak ada orang yang tak mau berteman denganku," kata Francis.

"...Begitulah...," Ludwig mangut-mangut.

Arthur terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar perkataan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Ia cengo sendiri.

"...Kalau begitu lebih baik punya wajah ganteng, dong..."

**FIN**

-

A/N: Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, gak ada klimaks atau terlalu aneh kesannya. Mwuahahahaha!!! Bakar atau flame fic ini boleh juga, kok! Saya dengan senang hati menerimanya... lalu, di cerita ini, untuk sekedar informasi, Arthur berusia 14 tahun, Alfred dan Matthew berusia 12 tahun, Feliciano berusia 16 tahun, Kiku berusia 17 tahun, Francis berusia 19 tahun, Ludwig berusia 21 tahun, Roderich 44 tahun, Elizabeta 42 tahun, Ivan 68 tahun, dan Yao 64 tahun. Sebenarnya juga mau dimunculkan kedua kakek dan nenek Arthur yang satu lagi, tapi saya terlalu bingung untuk menentukannya.

Kita ketemu lagi di fic selanjutnya! *ATH*


End file.
